


Small Things

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cannot do Jane justice with his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

 There are little things about Jane that he learns over time. Small things, little touches that tell so much. If he were asked to describe her, his words blunt and unwieldy, he would say she is one of the smartest people he knows, a brave, fearless woman of Midgard who looks at the stars and seeks meaning from them. Those are the words he told his mother, when Frigga asked of the mortal who had captured his attention.

And all of that is true, so very true, but those words are not enough.

How could he describe Jane, all her fire and warmth? Her face as it changes with every word, so full of expression. How her mouth pulls downward and her brow crinkles when she is embarrassed, or the way she bites her lip sometimes when she grins. The way she brushes her hair behind her ear, or how she moves when she walks. When she is frustrated, every line of her body screams of it, making it impossible to miss.

She eats something called cereal when she is busy with work and has no time to make other things to eat. It is something which she assures him is “healthy” and “multigrain”, but she also keeps boxes of a variant with tiny sugary bits shaped like Captain America’s shield in miniature, and this she seems to enjoy more. The poptarts she mostly leaves to him and Darcy, though she will sometimes steal one from from him and nibble on it while she works on understanding the data she takes.

In New York, the second time he returns - after his brother is brought home and all the signs of destruction have begun to fade – they walk together, him in Midgardian garb so as not to attract attention to himself as one of the Avengers, and she laces his hand with hers, fingers tiny within his. She is small, but not fragile, and as they walk she bumps her shoulder against him and grins at him. Her smiles are so bright and beautiful, and he misses them and so many other things about her when he is in Asgard.

He tries to explain all of this, the next time his mother asks him of her, and it comes out all wrong, words clumsy on his tongue. He cannot do Jane justice with his words.

But Frigga gives him a knowing smile, and sets a hand to his arm, and tells him that she looks forward to the day when she can meet this Jane Foster who seems to have so thoroughly captured his heart.


End file.
